Poems that shouldn't've happened
by kmlo2
Summary: A collection of poems written by my friend supposedly for English class. She thinks they shouldn't have happened, but I think otherwise! RR!
1. Envy

KMLo2: Who, us? Own anything? Yeah, right. Notice that I said 'us'. Well, okay, technically, not even us. This poem was written by a friend of mine (find her here as the unsigned reviewer, JK) for her English class… as you can see, it kind of degenerated into a Yu-Gi-Oh! poem. This is Ryou's POV about his thoughts on his future self/selves, before he got a hold of the Millennium ring. Okay, enough with the explanations here, lets get on with it! Oh, and pleasepleaseplease review!!

Disclaimer: Seriously here people, we meant what we said in the first place. We own nothing! Sue us and you get a grand total of $0.00!!

**_Envy._**

I envy him those looks,

I envy him that height.

I envy those with wicked hair,

I envy those few right.

I think he's really sweet,

I wish I were that tall.

I say his hair looks da bomb,

As I pass him in the hall.

My light side and my darker,

Two pieces of a whole.

I'm not so nice - I'm not so mean,

_I_ don't exist at all.

I'm at war within myself,

Fighting only me.

As Yami and Hikari,

Far as the eye can see.

Envy makes me darker still,

It cannot be contained.

I can't avoid my dark side then,

He gets me all the same.

I envy him as popular,

I'm jealous of his friends.

"They think he's, like, really nice,

But, truly, he's, cold as ice…"

Envy leads to hatred,

And hatred leads to anger.

I'm a giant ball of anger,

Pretending to be kind.

As Yami and Hikari,

I fight a war you see.

Not a war against another,

Just a war within me.


	2. I Dwell

JK: Well, this thing isn't really what I would call finished, but my little poetry muse ran away when I was about eight. I wrote Envy using a couple of old postcards and a birthday present from Winter (That's the name of my poetry muse).

Anyways, this one is about Yami and Yugi. It's another POV thing, but told from both sides. Yugi is in straight, Yami has _ on either side.

Little note about the previous poem. I don't think I really got the description right. It's more along the lines of what Pre-Ring-Ryou would think of his future self/selves IF HE EVER FOUND OUT ABOUT THE FUTURE.

Thanks for the review Quatre, and thank you very much for forcing Ame to read it.

Disclaimer: Who, us? Own anything? Yeah, right.

I Dwell

__I dwell in Darkness__

I dwell in Light

__I Fear no being__

I Fear for others

_I Love no one_ 

I Love all

__I Hate no person__

To Hate is wrong

I give two Shadows

__I am all Shadow__

I treat others equally

__For all are equal__

I understand everything

__For I have seen all.__

  
  


The end. See what I mean about unfinished?

KMLo2: JK, your a/n is longer than the actual poem -_-;;;

JK: Minor detail.


	3. Dance to the Music

JK: Yes people, I finally succumbed. I didn't really want to write a Tea (Anzu) poem, but it just sort of happened. Don't knock it, I think this means that Winter's coming back. Yatta! Anyways, here it is, another Poem That Shouldn't've Happened!

~Dance to the music~

When I am dancing, I feel free

When I am dancing, I can truly be

When I am dancing, it changes me

When the music turns on, I can't be stopped

When the music is playing, I cannot be caught

When the music has gone, it still seems like it's on

When all others have left, I am still there

When all others have failed, the dance is still on

When all others have ended, I have _not_

When I am dancing, I am free

When I am dancing, I truly see

When I am dancing, I am me

May the Force be with you!

JK.

KMLo2: And don't forget to revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!!! *cough, hack* *falls over*


	4. Untitled

JK: This one wasn't written for English class. In fact, it wasn't written with Yu-Gi-Oh! in mind. However, I think we can just say that this one's another Ryou, also set before Ryou got the Ring, this time talking about his dead sister. I don't really know her name.

The first verse is referring to the fact that, even when somebody is no longer there, they still are. The rest makes sense as is.

Anyway, on with the poem. I haven't given it a title, and I don't feel that it needs one.

Disclaimer: Kmlo2 and I own nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! I, however, do own this poems, and Winter would get very upset if anyone tried to take them away from me.

Dedication: For Dave. I miss you, Grandfather. Thank you for the dreams.

Untitled

You're always there within my mind,

You're sharing in my soul.

You're always there to comfort me,

When I feel like I'm not whole.

If I could spend one day with you,

If I could see you now.

If you hadn't left existence,

I'd hold you tight - but how?

And when it's time for me to go,

I know I'll see you then.

I still see you here forever,

And I'll see you in the end.

And now you know just how I feel,

I've told you how it is.

And I promise I won't cry no more,

If I got a goodbye kiss.

JK.

'Death is that point in time and space where you only exist in the memory of others. And, therefore, you are not truly gone'.

                                         Lieutenant Tasha Yar, Chief of Security, _Enterprise_ (deceased).


End file.
